


Shining Flower (R-18 sidestuff)

by Yayate



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: Hi! This will be where of R-18 side stories to my Edeleth stuff will go.I hope you can find some enjoyment in these random stories! These are rough and rather unedited, and while I'd normally throw these out I figured it's probably better to upload them!





	Shining Flower (R-18 sidestuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the current latest chapter~

“Your hand is... so soft.”

Thankfully, Edelgard stopped the lingering silence from becoming too awkward. Byleth had found herself completely incapable of talking when she had actually wrapped her hand around Edelgard’s… mass. It was overwhelming in all sorts of ways! Before they dragged each other into bed, Byleth didn’t even know Edelgard was trans! She wasn’t bothered by the fact, or anything like that! Edelgard was still her precious, lovely Edelgard!

But…

This was her first time, being intimate with another girl. It was going to be awkward regardless of what she… had. It did ease her worries about potentially not being able to please Edelgard, just the tiniest, littlest bit. Byleth’s fingers had long wrapped around Edelgard’s mass, gently shifting her digits up and down… geez. It was hard to judge with her eyes locked so firmly onto Edelgard’s face, but it definitely felt a lot bigger than her… um, usual.

Ah! Stop, Byleth! Don’t start thinking about your other times! The person you should be worried about is there. Right in front of you. In your hand, and in your arm.

It was getting just the slightest bit awkward to be stuck in this position, though! Byleth respected her beloved’s worries and embarrassment, but it was a liiiittle hard to reach all the way down there and actually give a proper handjob. While not being able to stop nuzzling Edelgard, and especially without being able to look down. U-um, sure, Byleth could get on top of her and fiddle with getting it inside of her but that wasn’t really an option due to Byleth’s lack of ‘preparedness’. Sure if they stayed together forever eventually Byleth would be happy to welcome Edelgard inside unprotected but oh god, she couldn’t really risk it! Sure, she was on birth control but, um… look, aside from everything else, her father was probably going to kill the both of them if Byleth got herself knocked up before even finishing university! And two forms of protection is a lot better than one!!

What was it? Three to eight in a hundred? And, um, because both of them had a rather intense sex drive, there’s a good chance they’d be stupid enough to make a habit out of it and especially if it felt more intense which people said it really did and they both really loved it and maybe Byleth was kind of an idiot sometimes when it came to taking her medicine so that number is probably going to be a heck of a lot higher for someone like her and and and and and---

B-but…

What if they really did it just once?

That’d be fine, right? Completely fine? There’s no way doing it just once would ever result in something bad happening, right? Right!? So maybe, just maybe… they could risk it! Just this once. Just a little! She really liked Edelgard! She really loved Edelgard! Plus, Edelgard had no experience and it would only be fair for them to do it without protection so Edelgard could take her first sober time without any sort of protection-

“T-Too much! Please slow down!”

Huh?

Oh right. Girlfriend, handjob. The more Byleth got lost in her thoughts and worries and hopes and wants, the more aggressive she had become. Don’t get so carried away, idiot… I-It’s Edelgard’s first time, so you NEED to make it absolutely wonderful for her! Don’t be like Sylvain! Byleth’s first time kind of ended up… happening. It hurt a lot. It felt extremely selfish. She wasn’t treated gently enough. Sure, there was some foreplay that was absolutely wonderful, but… seriously, don’t be like Sylvain.

“Like this…?”

Why did her experience have to be basically limited to that stupid sex-addict!

“Much… better…”

Edelgard quickly went back to sounding absolutely adorable, breaking out into a flustered mess of heaving and panting. Edelgard even started shivering and squirming about! Which made her even more adorable! Byleth cuddled her in a little closer, playfully kissing at her cheek. Edelgard’s mewls turned louder, her legs curled a little, her hands cutely balled into fists in front of her face…

“A-Ah, stop!”

Until she suddenly winced out, sat upwards, and put her both hands onto Byleth’s, forcing her to stop. Her breathing was so heavy, it was so cute…

...Wait, did she finish already? Um, well, nothing came out… wait, did she have a dry orgasm? She was freaking out like she just came, she was heaving roughly, she was honestly being really amazingly extra-adorable! Nn, she didn’t want Edelgard to have her ‘fun’, or very hopefully because she isn’t a certain jackass redhead, the first round of their ‘fun’ this quickly… but…

Edelgard was so cute…

“R-Really close… s-slow down…”

“Mm?”

Byleth couldn’t stop herself from giggling and grinning, as her hands effortlessly started moving again, regardless of Edelgard’s resistance. There’s no way Edelgard could reaa~lly stop Byleth if Byleth really didn’t want to stop!

“N-nonono! Stop… I don’t want it… like this…”

Huh? Well, if she actually didn’t want ‘it’ like this, Byleth couldn’t really force it onto her, that’d be awful… her hand came to a standstill as she sat herself to embrace her lovely Edelgard, who was fighting her absolute hardest to regain her breathing.

“I don’t want the first time you make me… finish… alone… I want to do it together…”

Adshferouyfhosadfyghoeufhs

OH MY GOD EDELGARD! You are the most amazingly preciously beautifully hotly cutely wonderfully wonderful girl around! Like, that prooobably wasn’t going to happen, from no fault of her own, but the way she was actually getting a little emotional about it… oh my god…

“I love you so much!”

Pounce. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Byleth absolutely couldn’t stop herself from drowning her flustered lover in affection. How could she be this insanely cute… ahh.

“S-Slow down…”

No. You’re being too cute right now, Edelgard!

“I love you so SO SO SO SO MUCH!”

Kiss kiss kiss kiss. You’re not getting away, Edelgard!

“S-Serio- ow!”

Edelgard had moved her head the littlest bit forward, right as Byleth swooped herself in for another kiss. So, as a result, they both kinda… smacked their foreheads together.

Ow.

“A-Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just… g-give me a moment.”

“S-Sorry, I got a little…”

Even though she was holding her hand on her forehead, in pain, Edelgard was doing well enough to giggle. Um, if she was giggling, that meant she was doing okay, right…? Byleth snuggled in again, keeping herself in control as she calmly kissed at her hopefully-future-wife’s shoulders.

“It’s okay. I love my klutzy Byleth.”

Byleth shrunk. 

T-That wasn’t a good feature…! You probably shouldn’t be INTO that! 

“I love you too…”

A-At least sound composed when you’re saying something like that! You’re going to make her worry!!

“You’re so cute..”

But Edelgard didn’t worry. Instead, she turned to face Byleth. Pushing their chests together. Smiling, as she pecked at the increasingly incendiary Byleth more. She could feel her face burning up, she must be so extremely red…

“When are your father and sister going to be home…?”

Good question.

“Sothis is… I honestly don’t know. But my father’s working almost the entire night, today…”

That meant they should have plenty of time, right? Even more so if Sothis decided to sleep at her friend’s place! Sothis kinda did what she wanted, she’d probably send Dad a text and he’d be too at-work to really object, or anything. She was such a conniving little sister… but, getting her to stay with friends was pretty much the only way she’d ever get her homework done! So it was just kinda something they learned to put up with! Plus, her friends’ names aren’t ‘Sylvain’ so Byleth could actually trust her to be safe, too!

“...when do you have to go home?”

“I told Father I might not be home tonight.”

Y-Y-you what!?

Edelgard, um, that’s great, but if Byleth dared say /that/ to her father, she probably wouldn’t be allowed to leave the house for a year! Sothis and Dad didn’t even know she was in a relationship! Probably for the better! Nn, Sothis really wouldn’t care, but coming out to her father as bisexual wasn’t exactly something she wanted to do quite yet.

“Did… I say something weird?”

Byleth stared blankly. She couldn’t get herself to lie and say no, because the sheer concept of her telling her father drove her anxiety up the wall.

“I… apologize? I simply told Father I might be staying over with my girlfriend tonight.”

Um.

Umm....

Did she hear that right? Edelgard told her father she was in a relationship? With another girl? Wait. right... Edelgard had already come out about her gender, so she might’ve mentioned something about her sexuality, too. But that wasn’t even the problem! That wasn’t even like, half of the problem! Even Byleth wasn’t that dense!

Like! Like! Likelikelike!

Isn’t that… literally admitting to your dad that you might be having sex? Tonight? You told it to. Your father? Your actual father? The person you live with? That you might. Have sex. With your girlfriend? That you’re planning for it!?

Dad didn’t even know Byleth had lost her virginity, and honestly, she’d prefer to keep it that way… she managed to explain the birth control away by talking about how it could… you know… so she wouldn’t have to be out of control for a week each month. Byleth didn’t even want to imagine how Dad would react if she was honest to him about, like, any of these things…

“Are you okay? You, your face-”

Ahahaha. It’s okay. It’s okay. Laugh it off, Byleth. Or, the closest thing to a laugh you could actually muster. Why was it so hard to do these things on command!?

“You’re showing that smile again. Is this causing you too much stress…?”

Eek. Byleth shuffled one of her hands in front of her mouth to hide that troublesome expression. She had somehow developed a terrible habit of smiling brightly whenever she was stressed… even as Byleth explained her emotions, they figured she must be kidding, because of the apparently so-wide smile she bore.

Yeah, what kind of person would smile in response to stress, right!? There’s no way a girl like her, someone suffering from neurodivergent conditions that hampered her ability to display emotions, would ever have an involuntary reaction like this, right!? Ah yes, Sothis, your teasing isn’t going too far, at all, because I’m still smiling, right!? It was one of her many tics, completely out of her control… that she so badly wished she could just be rid of.

But! Thankfully, the single most important person in her world could see it for what it was. Even if her worries were a little off topic and she really had no reason to worry, having someone actually -respond- to her expression was something so utterly wonderful.

Sure, Dad could understand her and read her a little, too, but that’s a little different…

“Do you need me to stop?”

“N-No! Um, I’m sorry…”

“Excuse me? I can’t understand you if you’re covering your mouth like that.”

Oh. Right. Byleth quickly dropped her hand and mumbled out another “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. We need to go on our pace, not just yours.”

Wait no that was the complete opposite of what she meant! Byleth shook her head in defiance and pulled Edelgard deeper into their embrace. Nuzzling against her.

“It’s… um. You’re really brave, for being able to share all of that with your father. I haven’t even told him I’m not a virgin…”

Byleth worded her thoughts as carefully as she could, and did her absolute best to articulate her feelings into a sentence that made sense. Talking was hard, but if she could slow herself down and pretend she was just typing out a message, it could get a lot easier. But in response, Edelgard made a noise, and pulled herself out of the embrace, her arousedly red face just staring right at Byleth.

“...you aren’t a virgin?”

Wait.

I- wait.

That’s not right. She was sure she told Edelgard! She was sure! Um. She was… sure…? Out of all the feelings and emotions she had laid bare, she really hadn’t brought herself to… well, her sexual experience? Um, they both mentioned they crushed on Dorothea, they both talked about how they were each other’s first girlfriend. The other’s first lover. The other’s first-

Oh.

...Oh

Byleth you idiot! T-This is something you should be open about before you dive into bed with her! Probably! Right? Shouldn’t you be honest about that!? Especially if your partner is a virgin!? Ahh, Edelgard was probably really mad at you her. Edelgard had so-worriedly come out about something as harmless as body, but Byleth couldn’t come out with something so much more important!? There’s nothing Edelgard could’ve done about the circumstances of her birth and the body she had! But, Byleth could’ve just not been a stupid trashy… slut… she could’ve waited until she found someone she really loved! But instead, she just… with a regular friend, like Sylvain…

How many times had they done it, now?

For how many years? For how long?

Whenever a weekend went by without him not having a catch, he’d always hit up Byleth, and she’d always willingly, excitedly, happily, jump into it…god, how could she even remotely consider this a positive thing!? Sure, she had experience! She knew what to do in bed! Especially with someone with a dick! But… it didn’t mean anything, if they couldn’t have their experiences be special together...

No, Edelgard. She wasn’t just ‘not a virgin’, she has had sex so often, so many times, for no reason other than how she was being blinded by her own sex drive! And she was supposed to take the first time of such a beautiful, sweet and absolutely precious transgirl? Sure, it’d be fine if they both had previous experience… or if she had just been honest…

“I’m sorry…”

“Huh? No, Byleth!”

“I’m really sorry… I wasn’t honest. I’m so sorry…”

Her body felt heavy with guilt. She had mislead Edelgard. On their third date. Under the false pretense of Byleth having no experience! She had just been lying to get her into bed. Taking advantage of her. Idiot. Monster. Predator. Abuser, abuser, abuser…

...no different from Sylvain. You’re no different from Sylvain. Absolutely no different. No different at all!

Please don’t be so quiet, Edelgard… you’re scaring me… I’m right, aren’t I? You’re not smiling, you’re just frowning. You’re not saying anything. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…

“I’m so sorry…”

After that apology, Edelgard shifted about. Probably to leave the bed and run away. That’d be the normal thing to do. The normal thing, the smart thing… dizzy… she was even starting to cough. Her throat hurt. Nausea. Why was it so hard to breathe.

...huh?

Why was she shuffling in more? You’re supposed to crawl away now…

“I love you, Byleth.”

But, you shouldn’t…

“I love you. I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t mean to make you cry…”

Huh? I’m not… crying.

Byleth pulled her hand up to her face and wiped across her cheeks. Yeah. It had only been a short few moments, but her voice was soaked.

“Please breathe with me. Try to match your breathing with mine. Slowly. Gently.”

Edelgard’s hands moved to the sides of Byleth’s faces. Gently cradling her cheeks. Breathing loudly and exaggeratedly. At a painfully slow pace, that Byleth did her best to slowly adjust to. Exactly like what Mom used to do. Exactly like what she taught Dorothea how to do.

“Shh… It’s okay. You’re fine.”

“I’m not-” Byleth couldn’t finish her sentence, instead interrupted by a loud cough. After a set of pained heaves, Byleth slowly regained control of her ragged breathing.

...she didn’t even realize she was crying and hyperventilating. But Edelgard was right there. To support her. To help her calm down. Even though they had been together, for so little time. Even though Byleth was basically just making an embarrassment out of herself. Even though Byleth was just so unreasonable towards Edelgard…

Don’t do this, Edelgard… I’m just going to fall in love with you more…

“There.”

Byleth slowly managed to get her breathing and hyperventilation-induced tears under control. While the main attack was over, the lingering panic couldn’t just leave her heart. Even if easing the symptoms did so much to pull her out of immediate danger, the rest was… it couldn’t just fade, you know?

But.

Drawing her out of the actual physical consequences of the attack was already… Edelgard had only just became her girlfriend. For someone that had only known her for… like half a year? Her father still hadn’t figured the exact mechanics out. Sothis would just kinda tell her to calm down over and over again… which eventually helped, if only by the help of a measure of guilt causing her to regain her breathing.

Mom and Dorothea were really the only people she could rely on. But. But. Edelgard already did so much for her. For a poor girl like her. For an idiot like her. For an autistic trainwreck, like her. Why couldn’t she just do anything in return!? This was so unfair. So unfair… she was being so unfair! Byleth couldn’t just. Sit there and have someone so unconditionally spoil her. Without being able to do anything in return. Like, maybe she could just… suck her dick.

What… else could she be good for?

“Have you calmed down a little?”

Byleth nodded. Lying to her girlfriend. Again. Why are you like this? Why couldn’t you just stop?

“I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m really not worried about you not being a virgin. I was just a little shocked. You said I was your first girlfriend, so I mistakenly assumed that meant I was your first relationship.”

“You are.” Byleth didn’t have a relationship with Sylvain, or anything. Or anything like it. They were just friends. And he happened to be really good in bed whenever he felt like caring. And she happened to be depressed, anxious and helpless horny mess that sometimes desperately needed -that- sort of superficial validation. To have someone take her. Tell her she feels good. To have someone tell her how arousing her body is. To have someone kiss at her, and just make her cry out and feel so loved…

...that was a lie.

Out of all people you lie to, Byleth, why would you try to lie to yourself? Why would you tell yourself something you -know- is a lie? It just felt good. You loved feeling good. After your first few times, everything else had come completely secondary to the pleasure. You wanted validation, sure. But what you really wanted is how good it felt.

Don’t… make excuses like that. You’ll just lie to Edelgard more.

“Don’t say you’ve been-”

“No! Nothing like that.” Edelgard’s voice quickly became overflowing with so much worries that even Byleth could pick up on it. No, it wasn’t anything like -that- It was all consensual. It was just… “I just… got into some really bad habits, after Dorothea rejected me…” ‘bad habits’? Understatement. You got addicted to sex. You just became someone’s… backup fling. For whenever he didn’t have a new hole to fit.

“You did nothing wrong.”

“...But it’s your first time, and it isn’t mine…”

“That really doesn’t matter.”

“I’ve gone… all the way, you know?”

“I really don’t mind. I was just surprised.”

“...you should. We’ve kissed, I’ve… used my mouth. He’s been inside of me… he’s even, you know, with no protection…”

Byleth didn’t really have any first-times left to give Edelgard. And if first times were supposed to be special shared experiences…

“I’m more… worried about you. You’re putting so much emphasis on this. I’m worried that my… insufficient experience will disappoint you.”

“Y-You couldn’t! If you tried! It’s.. so overwhelming to just cuddle!”

Was she the one getting anxious now? Ahh, no, that wasn’t what she wanted! Stupid Byleth! She just wanted her to feel happy, and then you got carried away with your own anxiety, and… Slow down. Breathe. Don’t make Edelgard have to calm you down again. You can do that yourself! After just a second of regaining her focus, Byleth reached down to grab at Edelgard’s… still fully erect shaft. Very gently stroking at it.

There’s no way Byleth could ever not want to have sex with you, Edelgard!

Edelgard soon returned the favour, after a few huffs and mewls. Byleth could feel her awkwardly shuffle around to get that hand between her legs, and she welcomely parted her thighs just the littlest bit. Enough for her partner to touch at what she wanted. Dragging her fingers down her lips, tapping her fingers against the entrance.

Aww, she was being so careful. What a virgin. Byleth wasn’t sure what was more telling, the way she was so gently and skittishly poking around, or how fast she danced past her clit and instantly started fingering for her entrance, instead. Not that Byleth minded! It was really cute. Eventually, the careful Edelgard found her target, and-

Owowow. Right. Nails. Ow. Careful! Careful! You’re moving around too intensely, and… ouch ouch ouch ouch!

Byleth kept her mouth shut firmly. Not wanting to startle her lovely girlfriend. Her teeth clenched down tight. Just… put up with the pain for now! God, how could she have such a high pain-tolerance and yet have this hurt so much?

“Am I doing something wrong?”

“N-Nails! Nails!”

But when Edelgard asked, she couldn't stop herself from honestly coughing it up. Edelgard quickly pulled her finger out- a sudden movement that almost hurt as much as having her awkwardly scratch around inside of there.

“Sorry… could you put on one of your gloves…”

Um.

Was a human supposed to be able to get quite this red?

Embarrassment was one of the easiest emotions Byleth could show. Even if she didn’t know how to make the expressions built around it, the warmth that drew onto Byleth’s cheeks was visible to everyone. The sudden flash of colour onto her otherwise ‘cold’ face was, apparently, extremely visible. Sothis always made sure she knew how much it stood out. How she looked bright enough to illuminate midnight streets. How Byleth could always be there second lantern outside and that she just needed to pretend to text her father about her, uh, extracurricular activities.

So Byleth got pretty red.

But, um… Edelgard’s ears…

Byleth could see the slightest hint of redness shine on her cheeks, but oh god, her ears. So cute. So unbelievably cute. Byleth couldn’t resist an immediate urge to lunge forward and start sofly nibbling and suckling at overheating ear. Leading to a mess of moans as Edelgard melted in her arms.

“N-Noo.. That’s… a-ahh. Why are you…”

Aww, she was getting incoherent. She was blubbering all over her words, she was mewling… her voice kinda sounded orgasmic, but. Um, she couldn’t just… you know, cum from stimulation to her ears, right? So Byleth figured she could just keep doing this for a while. At least until she had gone completely incoherent! Or, at least, until Edelgard squirmed backwards with enough strength to leave herself hiding against the wall behind her.

“...Lights.” the moment she regained her breath, Edelgard squirmed the blankets back over her lower half, repeatedly pointing at the switch to darken the room. While Byleth was the slightest bit huffy about it, she didn’t leave her cutie waiting, and quickly turned them off.

For just a second, the pair was in almost complete darkness, but Edelgard quickly found the string to the nightlight besides Byleth’s bed. Quickly waving her hand and luring her back into bed. The most ‘sensitive’ parts of her beloved’s body were firmly hidden underneath the blanket, while her face was only barely illuminated by the gentle light. Of course, Byleth didn’t need to be asked twice. Quickly diving into bed. Before, surprisingly, mounted by surprisingly forceful girlfriend. Who gently started humping her length across Byleth’s thighs.

Oh god

This was really it.

It was poking against her… Byleth could feel Edelgard’s hand shift about to awkwardly reangle her needy length. It was so cute. But, um…

Edelgard, you lovely little dork. Slow down a little! Sweetheart, you have no idea what you’re doing! H-Hold on, before you end up accidentally making this some sort of painful! Byleth grabbed around behind her- fiddling into her nightstand before finally pulling out a bottle of lubrication.

“Slow down a little…”

“N-Noo… I want you… I really want you. I want to feel you around me.”

Oh, you horny little cutie...

Byleth instead just squeezed a tiny bit out of it herself, reaching down between her legs. Guiding it between her legs, and against her girlfriend’s adorable tip. Before reaching grabbing at her shaft. Guiding it, angling it juuust right. But frustratingly, she didn’t seem to get the hint of it being lined up perfectly… ahh. Dork.

This was kinda how she was her first time. Except, uh… being the one on top, of course. It was really nice to see her lover was no-less clumsy than Byleth herself was. Come on, just forward… like…

“Edel... nnnmf~”

It felt so wonderfully fulfilling. A lot different from the carnal pleasure she had whenever her ‘ex’ fucked her silly. If only because of the way Edelgard’s face was so-cutely warping. If only for the fact that she was going so adorably slow and carefully. It was as if she was slowly trying to find just how deep she could get.

Even if, sexually, it didn’t feel -all- that good, it made her so happy. To do this with someone she actually loved. To have someone she so desired explore her body. To have someone she so liked inside of her. She couldn’t help but force out a few slightly exaggerated moans. Just to watch Edelgard smile proudly and go at her wilder and rougher.

“Byleth~”

“Edelgard~”

They moaned out each other’s names. Edelgard in such obvious genuine ecstasy, while Byleth mostly had her fun encouraging her girlfriend to go further, faster, deeper. To give into her lust, and-

Ah!

Y-you were so careful a few seconds earlier!

Edelgard’s hands found Byleth’s hips and she started thrusting with what felt like all the strength in her tiny body. Were she any stronger, it would’ve probably hurt. But now, it just felt pleasant enough to lovingly embrace and sheepishly kiss at her loveliest’ face. Nn, you’re not going to get her off like this, Edelgard, b ut that’s okay~

This was already so much fun.

“...I-I’m.. .I love you~”

But

Edelgard lasted even shorter than expected. She clenched her teeth together. Bit down on her bottom lip. Wrapping tighter around Byleth’s body. Slowly, slowing down. Mewling, before quickly crawling to a near-halt. Nn. Her dick was feeling so warm inside of her...

“T-That felt… you feel…”

“Did you cum?”

Edelgard nodded. Asking such a forward question of her girlfriend would probably normally fluster the heck out of Byleth, but she couldn’t help but tease her lovable girlfriend.

“You’re so cute.”

“...d-did you? You were moaning, and I got carried away, so…”

Byleth honestly shook her head, but didn’t drop her smile. Instead moving to just tightly embrace her girlfriend. Kissing at her cheek repeatedly. As she let her soften inside of her.

“Sorry. I-I couldn’t… ah, my hips, my… nnn… sore...”\

“Mm. We have enough time to practice… honestly, that was a lot more pleasant than /my/ first time. You looked so happy.”

“It felt really good…”

The slightest hint of stimulation shocked through her body as Edelgard pulled herself out.

“I couldn’t pull… everything inside…”

Nn

That’s okay, cutie.

You’re about to collapse. Just fall down in your beloved Byleth’s chest and close your eyes, okay~?


End file.
